User talk:AuroraMLP
I have cleaned my talk page and have archived Talk comments HERE. Profile There will probably be no problem with the stuff you put on your profile page, as long as you feel posting it will help say something about yourself. I am guessing this information would work out much better on a blog since a profile is a summarized description about you. In that case you could leave up to the (However, do not use it if..., or a brief description of what you are doing with a link to the Blog right after it. Ideal length for a profile page is about half the length of what you have now. I recommend putting it on a blog. I also recommend making the warning more obvious (Bold or Bold and Italics) and at the beginning for the ones that are scanning that part. Except for the creation of the blog, I can help set up the links and format to show you a handy way to present it. If you would like tips on how to set it up, or would like me to show you how, let me know. Either way creating a blog named "Pony Hypnosis by AuroraMLP" would be a great start. I also recommend holding off on the journal link till you have more of an experience with it and can step back and evaluate if the program is working for you, and if it would be beneficial for someone else to read. Keep in mind a tiny percent of the people out there are judgmental and/or looking for something to use against you or embarrass you with. The tiny percent of the whole is still in the thousands or hundreds of thousands. You could mention that you are keeping a journal and will share it if the program works out. --BlackOak42 (talk) 03:11, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Your Talk page is getting rather lengthy. Would you like help setting up your Talk Archive? --BlackOak42 (talk) 03:15, March 11, 2017 (UTC) All right. I do think that is a good idea. I had originally stayed away from creating a blog post, as it didn't really have much to do with Ponymon, and while my own profile page may not be seen by a lot of people, any new blog will show up on the list of recent blog posts. But yes, I think that your advice will definitely work out better. And only posting the journal later might be a better idea. Also, yes, a Talk Archive would be nice, and I would like help with that. --AuroraMLP (talk) 03:41, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Well no worries. Blogs are where the non related stuff is supposed to go. looks much better on a blog BTW. You can create a link on your blogs to return the reader back to your profile, talk page, or whatever to make navigating back and forth easier. These type of links are a little trickier with Visual Editor, but really easy with Source Editor. You can also write a summary about your stories and put the cover art on it if you want. the only thing to worry about is that it needs to follow the Fandom posting rules and guidelines, and this communities guidelines. So far this community only has the "guidelines" at the beginning of the main page under "This is a Wiki Based Project". Basically keep it clean and respectable. Otherwise according to Fandom it is up to the Admins to decide what is appropriate and where it is appropriate. I expect eventually there will be someone who wants to test the limits. Anyway... Here goes the archive stuff --BlackOak42 (talk) 05:56, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Done. I reformatted the spacing and added section titles make it easier to navigate. Let me know If you need any other help. --BlackOak42 (talk) 06:41, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! Now that I know where the page is, I should be able to transfer things easily in the future. And I'll let you know if there are any problems. Music I happened to come across this article on importing music into GBA's, when I was looking for a copy of TileMolester to replace the one that was on my PC. It has a convenient list of GBA limitations and info. HERE --BlackOak42 (talk) 18:26, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! That will be so useful when I start actually editing stuff. That had all of the things that I was worried about for MIDIs. Essentially, I won't be "importing a MIDI," I'll be using a MIDI as a makeshift tracker instead. Not as versatile, but a lot better than I thought. -- 17:57, April 2, 2017‎ (UTC) AuroraMLP I scanned it when I found it finding many interesting things about the hardware and data. The tutorials and info I have found so far for this project has mostly been do instructions, leaving me to dig into the ROM to figure out the why. It was refreshing seeing that info in this article and am happy you found it useful too. --BlackOak42 (talk) 02:59, April 3, 2017 (UTC) This may seem crazy, but It looks like it may be possible and maybe fairly easy to program the music in a spreadsheet using the encoding techniques that I have used in the other data tables/editors. In that case the input layout becomes mostly dependant on how we set it up. --BlackOak42 (talk) 21:59, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Oh! In that case, whenever it is close enough of a time where you might need music, just send me whatever resources I need to learn that technique, or teach me as necessary. Or even, I send you a .txt export file from the tracker I used to compose the piece, and you enter it, if you think the other will take too much time to learn. I do feel kinda bad for kinda neglecting my research on this. I have been rather busy with college, and I have become an editor for several other authors on Fimfiction. (Still, there's no way I'm abandoning something like this. If I don't have the time, I'll make the time. This takes priority.) --AuroraMLP (talk) 15:29, June 7, 2017 (UTC) No worries please. There is no hurry this was just from a passing thought. My mind is always throwing all sorts of ideas like this at me, I just thought this one might come in handy. I will need a little more info to make the idea fly, but when I saw some track code and music header in a tutorial it just looked rather easy to encode. Decoding an input from another music file type may prove tricky though especially if the information handling is significantly different. Programming a new music input table with encoding looks like it might be fairly easy though. --BlackOak42 (talk) 17:01, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I'm not worrying or anything. In fact, this takes a lot off my mind, as it sounds like something that wouldn't sacrifice any quality. I love learning new things, and I understand that it's still a while before we get to the music part. --AuroraMLP (talk) 04:39, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Guiding Light I got to the end of the new chapter two. I don't believe I can spot all of the changes but it certainly seems much smoother and easier to read. I really like how the trip to the library has undergone a major transformation as Aurora herself has changed. The painfully jagged/tight, unfamiliar, almost alien, and even uncertain passage has become smooth, hers, comfortable, and even reassuring. Also, the impact of the two years of study is unmistakably clear. Nice attention to details. Details and detail level feels appropriate all through to this point. --BlackOak42 (talk) 08:34, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! Yeah, those beginning chapters have the most changes. There are a few very tiny changes, like the amount of time between Twilight becoming an alicorn and the present day, but that is very minor, something that doesn't affect the plot. Most of the later chapters have just been edited to make the chapters a more satisfying length. (And the chapter titles have all been edited to match both the content and a general theme.) I am still working on the final chapter of this first segment of the story. It is taking much longer than usual, since I have a slight writer's block, and I don't want to release something that is sub-par. This is actually the first chapter that I outlined and planned completely before writing. AuroraMLP (talk) 15:53, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Nice! Thank you for finishing it. Some proofing to go. It was quite enjoyable to read. I look forward to the next adventure. --BlackOak42 (talk) 06:51, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! Right now, I'm in the planning stage for the next book. I, obviously, already have all the major plot points planned out way before this, but this is the more detailed version of planning. Any feedback would be great. What moments did you especially like about Guiding Light? What parts did you not like, or you think needed improvement? Both general and specific instances are really helpful. And please, if you find specific things that need to be fixed, please PM me on Fimfiction, so I can edit them more quickly than just going through and doing another edit run. (Which is low on my list of writing priorities, unfortunately.) AuroraMLP (talk) 14:47, May 11, 2017 (UTC) All proofing items are minor. I will try to compile a list soon and try PM on fimfic. I will make a review later this week. I must say I was really excited to see it was marked finished. :) --BlackOak42 (talk) 15:19, May 11, 2017 (UTC) :) Thanks! Oh, and of course, I would love to hear what sort of things you have figured out, or theories you have on future events. --AuroraMLP (talk) 13:24, May 13, 2017 (UTC) I finished BlackOak. This little guy takes the concept by Strawberry Frost, Computerstickman's Sketch, and the coloring and finishing touches that finished making him fit my mental picture of Black Oak. Frankly, I think the Man that gave me my Indian name would either be honored or at least think it quite humorous. I think probably both. :D Black Oak is part of the name he passed down to me. Since it was in an official manner I take much pride in it. I can officially use that name, but the whole name will remain private. --BlackOak42 (talk) 08:08, June 10, 2017 (UTC)